As noted, the abbreviation “MEMS” stands for micro electro-mechanical systems. MEMS sound transducers can be developed as microphones and/or loudspeakers. Sound is generated or detected by a MEMS sound transducer membrane mounted in a way so that it can vibrate. Piezoelectric actuating elements can make the membrane vibrate to generate a sound wave. As a rule, such a micro loudspeaker must generate considerable air volume displacement to achieve a significant sound pressure level. Such a micro loudspeaker is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 220 819 A1.
Alternatively, however, the MEMS sound transducer can also be developed as a microphone, in which case the membrane's acoustic stimulation is transformed into electrical signals via the piezoelectric elements. Such a MEMS microphone is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 008 511 A1.